Classes
Classes What are classes? Fighting Classes Archers Archers are a class that tends to use long ranged weapons, they are most known for using bows and arrows to fight. Most archers tend to use a lighter metal armor or in some rare cases leather. Due to the fact they are not on the front lines in a battle their armor does not have to be as dense or heavy as a knight or warriors. Cleric Rather than drawing their magic from nature after much studying like other Wizards, the Cleric draws his magic from his faith in a deity. This grants them similar powers, but they are more supportive and indirect. Clerics wear a combination of cloth and plate armor. They are normally seen in the eyes of others as a preiset. Field Medic The field medic is skilled at treating injuries, and can heal more with a medical or surgery kit than most people. They can treat patients even when distracted. Not created for the firefight, nor the brawl, but can hold their own. Field medics normally wear a cloth or leather armor, they don't need heavy armor due to the fact they are not on the front lines. Knight A knight is just a warrior given with the title of a knight. These people tend to be seen as higher ups due to the fact of their name. Though a knight wears the same thing a warrior would, they also fight as a warrior would as well. Knights tend to wear armor that is made from a denser metal due to the fact that they are normally protecting someone who means something, though they can be seen on the front lines it is very rare. Mage Mages draw their power from the arcane power that courses through the universe and ties the laws together. Magic systems vary from setting to setting, but these are generally in most settings to some extent to another. Mages wear a cloth or leather type armor. Rogue Though rogues are rarely trustworthy, they are terrific companions in a quest. Their sneak attacks are deadly when the opponent is caught off guard, and they are skilled at dodging what others cannot, and even defending themselves as well against multiple enemies as a single enemy. They are the best at dealing with traps. Rogues tend to wear a leather type armor, since leather is a dense material it protects them more than cloth would. Though rogues tend not to wear metal armor due to the fact they are quick and stealthy. Runeknight These fearsome warriors are covered with tattooes that contain magical energies that enhance them to make them stronger, or faster. A Runeknight typically guards a Witch or a Wiseman as a bodyguard and friend. Their weapons and armor are very enchanted as well. Runeknights tend to wear metal armor such as a normal knight or warrior would wear. Runeknights can be told apart from a normal knight or warrior due to the fact of the symbols they have engraved in them. Warrior The Warrior's focus is combat, and in that area it is the most versitile. Warriors do not have any features unique to themselves, but they are capable of using most equipment, and learn various combat-related skills that suit their particular tastes. Warriors normally wear a metal armor, they normally fight upon the front lines. Warriors armor is made from a dense metal, this metal maybe slightly heavy though it insures quite a bit of protection.﻿ Civilian Classes Alchemist An Alchemist is someone who studies Alchemy, the study of religion, mythology, magic and spirituality in order to create substances which commonly help the being (i.e. The Philosopher's Stone, Panacea; The Elixir of Life). In a sense, they are primitive chemists and are helpful in curing poisons and other such similar scenarios. Artisan An Artisan is a person who is particularly skilled in making certain things by hand. In example being a carpenter, being able to help make and repair wood-based furniture or a sculpture. Blacksmith A Blacksmith is generally someone whose work involves using iron and steel in order to craft certain things. In most cases, these people are generally Bladesmiths as well to help supply the populace with a means of defense from invaders, beasts and many more things. Enchanter An Enchanter is someone who is generally skilled in the craft of using enchantments to better certain objects or even living things. They can often be associated with Bladesmiths in order to complement one another and craft better weaponry for certain things. T Engineer Doctor Herbalist Merchant Miner Tailor